Hating Potter
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: HPDM The epic story of how their love began...definetly isnt your generic romance. SLASHMature Rating for later chapters.
1. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** Agaaaaaain? -sigh- I don't own Harry Potter. Or any plots/settings/etc. Rub it in a bit more.

**Warning:** ...um. Language. Mature themes. Male Male Relations (Yaoi, slash, shounen-ai, homosexuality...any thing else?) If you don't like it, don't read. Thanks.

* * *

Faint buzzing sounds could be heard, along with the occasional clicking of a healer's shoes on the hard linoleum floors.

Ron snored quietly next to me, using Hermione's lap as a pillow.

The Weasleys had long since given up asking of all people why _I_ was here. Though I think Hermione knew. Bill Weasley walked up and sat in a plastic chair across from me, his eyes marked me as a Malfoy. Just like everyone else's.

He was the only one that ever saw me as maybe a little bit more…

And now he could be dead…and it was my fault. Hermione looked at me and frowned

"He'll be alright Draco. You have to believe in him."

My gaze snapped onto hers

"I do believe in him…"

-

I sat in front of a tree. Not sure what kind of tree now…but then I knew quite well.

I didn't have a worry. Not one. Not now. Not until I opened my eyes and faced the world.

Sun was my weakness. I'll admit that openly. A patch of sun on a warm day was all I needed.

"Mind if I join you Malfoy?" A voice asked. That question…that one simple question changed my life. I opened my eyes and blinked, finding none other then Harry Potter standing in front of me.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I sit down Malfoy?" He asked, I stared at him and finally shook my head slightly

"No. Why?" I asked. It was a fair enough question.

He blinked

"Because you look lonely." He stated, sitting next to me.

Now, if you're expecting him to be romantic and admit his mad passionate love for me, me to return it, then both of us buggering under the tree, heedless of anyone else, you're sadly mistaken.

In fact. Neither of us really knew what to do next.

Civility? Between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?

I looked at the sky half expecting it to be blood red with pig flying with angel wings.

He cleared his throat next to me and I glanced at him

"So uh….Cedric looked good on his broom today didn't he?" He asked in a squeaky voice, I blinked

"Was that an ice breaker?" I asked, perking an eyebrow impatiently, but managing to keep my tone civil. Har—Potter blinked

"…I think it was…yeah." He stated; a faint blush coloring his cheeks, but he smiled confidently.

A…warming kind smile…

He…only smiled like that to his friends…

Yeah…I was confused then. It makes much more sense now.

He looked nervous, but confidence hid behind his emerald irises.

I blinked a little and sighed

"It was fairly horrible…but true." I smirked.

Who was I to lie? Cedric Diggory always looked good. I think Potter knew my thoughts, because he smirked.

Not a smirk I would've normally got, say in Quidditch or when he won a duel…those cold ruthless smirks that reminded me so much of my father…

This…he just knew. A simple smirk, a playfully teasing one.

"What are you smirking at Potter?" I asked in a slightly snappy tone, he chuckled

"Our similar taste in men I suppose." He stated, I perked an eyebrow

I had always had my suspicions of Potter's orientation…but I could now get my proof…

Hey, who said I changed any since that refused handshake?

"And your taste in girls Potter? What about little Weaselette?" I asked in a smooth manner, he chuckled a little

"Bluntness doesn't become you Malfoy." He paused for a second "Let's put it this way though…I'd much rather snog you then snog her."

I chuckled

"Don't worry. Me too."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Um...yay? XD;;; Anywho. I have no clue how many chapters this'll have...so...stay tuned? -cough-

Oh! I created a new challenge. Check it out on my page. :)

Luv for reviewers!


	2. A Few Unsettled Ties

**Disclaimer: **...-sigh- I don't own anything. Ok?

**Warnings:** Language, Mild Slash, Mild Mature Themes.

* * *

I can explain it no better then, one day; we were suddenly civil to each other. Not in _front_ of people, just…when we were alone. This was admittedly not often, but often enough to develop a friendship of sorts. I knew his biggest secret, and he knew I needed someone to confide in. It was a give-take relationship. A very competitive one give take relationship… 

-

Ugh. Someone took out 'Roots of Things' I needed it for my parchment on Hidlong root. Bloody prats. I sat at one of the tables in frustration, going through excuses in my head…

But it was for Snape…he may let me slide…

"Malfoy. Hey. Malfoooyyyy." A voice called, I sighed

"What Potter?" I whispered, he peered through the bookshelf

"What're you doing?"

I blinked

"…What does it look like?" I stated dryly, he blinked visibly and sighed

"Sitting. Quite frankly." He replied, leaning forward more, squeezing his head through the gap in between two books.

I perked an eyebrow

"What are you _doing?_" I asked, half in amusement, half in irritation. He blinked

"Being discreet." He said, blinking innocently

"Potter…you're an idiot." I paused for a second "And…you're not being discreet."

He sighed

"Shite. Really? I thought this was brilliant." He stated, wearing a frown. I blinked

"…It isn't. Now come here you git. No one else is back here." I sighed, putting my feet up on the table, he blinked

"Alright…" He stated, swerving around the shelf and standing in front of me

"…Sit Potter." I said boredly, leaning back in my chair, he sat and blinked

"Is this really smart?" He asked, looking around in a paranoid manner

"…No one's here. Bloody hell Potter. You really are paranoid." I stated thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling, he blinked and perked an eyebrow

"I think I'm offended."

"So?"

He blinked and shrugged

"Cedric Diggory asked me about you today." I blinked at his sudden statement

"Oh?" I asked, oddly interested

He nodded a little

"I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he was asking _me_ these questions…but I got the feeling he wanted to ask you out."

I blinked and smirked, seeing the jealous glint in his eyes

"Looks like I got the guy Potter." I drawled, Harry rolled his eyes

"He hasn't asked you out _yet_ Malfoy. Alls you have is ego." He snapped, I blinked and smirked

"We all know I'll get him." I said, ignoring the second part of his comment.

Harry smirked back

"Care to make it interesting Malfoy?" He asked a sly look on his face. I didn't like that look. Not at all.

"How Potter?"

"A bet." He stated simply. "The first one to get Diggory wins."

I blinked

"Oh…really?" I asked, trying not to laugh in his face, he nodded "And what do they win Potter?"

He blinked and perked an eyebrow

"Diggory you fool."

I stared at him

"I don't need to make a bet with you to do that." I stated slowly, he blinked and sighed

"Fine. I've got 200 galleons that says I can get 'im first."

"…200? You've got no sense of thrill do you Potter?"

"Take it or leave it Malfoy."

"I'll take it. Only because I'll enjoy buying the Slytherin's some Fire Whiskey with your money." I stated, standing and holding out a hand. Harry stood up and chuckled

"Alright Malfoy." He stated, looking at my hand discreetly, I blinked

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Shake my hand on it." I stated, he chuckled and placed a book in my hand, before tightening his robes and starting out of the library. I looked down at my hand to see 'Roots of Things' and growled "That's the second time you've rejected my handshake Potter!"

I heard him chuckle…and saw him wave a wee bit before leaving the library.

Oh how I could hate him. I sighed and picked up my robe, when a piece of crinkled parchment caught my eye, I picked it up and skimmed it.

-

_Potter-_

_Meet me behind the bleachers tonight after dinner._

_-C.D._

-

I smirked slowly and glanced through the bookshelves, and met a pair of warm gray eyes, I winked slightly and chuckled when those eyes averted themselves

"Shoulda told me to play fair Potter…"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Short. I know. But the chapters in this story will most likely be short. Just because each chapter is a specific event and a single monologue, nothing more.

ANYWAYS. Reviews? -gives cookies-


	3. The Letters

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**Warnings: **Slash, Language and Mature Themes.

* * *

I supposed that's where the real competitiveness started, neither one of us read much more into it. We both saw each other as a potential threat at this time.

200 Galleons seemed to be a lot to Harry, and…I didn't care about the money as much as I cared about rubbing the triumph in his face. Diggory wasn't a bad prize either. We both had things to loose and things to gain, most likely why this bet was a bad idea…

-

"Hey Pansy…" I started to say, looking down at my friend "You have a letter."

She looked up and perked an eyebrow

"Oh? Who's it from?" She asked, looking at best, mildly interested. I smirked,

"Zabini." I said nonchalantly. I saw her eyes light up slightly and grinned to myself

_Reading her diary pays off after all._

"Give it here!" She cried, grabbing at the rolled up parchment in my hand. I chuckled and held it just out of her grasp

"No. Make a deal with me first." I demanded, she looked at me slightly before making another dive for the letter.

"Alright…what?" She asked, still trying to reach it

"You have to go and do what this letter says. And I'll pay you twenty galleons." I stated determinedly, she blinked and nodded furiously "AND. If you kiss the person that sent this letter. I'll give you two hundred on top of that."

"Alright!!" She shrieked, grabbing the letter and pulling it out of my grasp, breaking the wax seal and reading it hurriedly.

Whatever color she had gained in the past four years was promptly drained away

"DRAACO!!!"

I snickered from my safe haven and watched as she stalked around the common room looking for me.

Ah…sometimes I'm just too good.

-

_My Dearest Pansy,_

_I wish to finally be free from this bind of house and house, light and dark, Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_Please meet me behind the bleachers tonight, just before dinner ends._

_With all of my love…_

_-Harry._

-

I watched over the top of my book as Potter was…well…hit by a barn owl.

…This is why I never use the school owls.

I smirked slightly as he untied the parchment from its leg and read over the letter.

…And I smirked even more when he spewed Pumpkin juice over Lavender Brown. The Slytherin's snickered around me as the Gryffindor girl squealed and rushed out of the great hall in humiliation. Several of the other girls followed her.

But my eyes were trained on Potters face. I was waiting for the glee. The happiness that would have come…

But didn't…

He read the letter over again, his face unchanging…blank. Irritatingly so.

Something wasn't right. He stowed away the letter in his robe pocket and went back to his lunch.

I blinked; this wasn't the reaction I had pictured at all. But there was a slight blush creeping up Potter's cheeks.

This is the first time my plan had never gotten the expected reaction.

-

_Harry,_

_As I dream about your emerald irises, I cannot contain myself any longer._

_Please, so that I can confess to you what has taken me four years to confess to myself,_

_Meet me by the quidditch bleachers. Right when dinner ends._

_-C. Diggory._

-

Now. Cedric was the only one left. And he would admittedly be the easiest. Cedric had been contemplating asking Potter out for quite a while…it was public knowledge…well…public to me, maybe not Potter. There was talk of actual love…though I couldn't comprehend how…I mean…love…_Potter?_ It had to be a joke.

I watched Cedric browse the shelves of the library; he intended to enter the Tri-Wizard tournament. I suppose he was trying to get the best books before they got taken out. I peered through the shelves and watched as Madam Pince approached. Getting on her good side was like getting on Madam Pomfrey's. Hard as hell, but worth it in the end. She tapped Cedric on the shoulder and held out a parchment

"This was left for you at the desk." She stated, staring at him in her vulture like way. Cedric blinked in surprise and took the parchment

"Thank you Ma'am."

She nodded and headed to the Forbidden section with her worn feather duster. I perked and eyebrow and looked back at Cedric, he already had torn the parchment open and was skimming it.

A fine blush crawled up his cheeks and he looked around in a slightly paranoid manner, before looking back at his parchment, he stowed the parchment in his robe pocket and grabbed a book of the shelf, shuffling towards the exit.

-

_Cedric,_

_I'd love to meet you at the bleachers after dinner._

_Be sure to bring along that cute arse of yours. _

_-Harry 3_

-

Alright. I couldn't help it. So sue me.

* * *

Here comes the reeeeally evil Draco. XD;;

Anyways. By next sunday Chapter 4 should be out. But its the end of the trimester, so I can't be sure.

Oh and, wish me luck. My class is putting on a haunted house...Sugar high little kids. Joy. XD;

Review!


	4. Heartfelt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. In any way, shape, or form. So there.

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Mature Themes, SLASH.

* * *

It was cruel. I admit it now. Though you wouldn't have gotten me to admit it then. I was going to break Cedric's heart for my own benefit. And Harry…well…I doubt Harry was hurt at all by what I had done. I still to this day do not know if he knows what I did. And I may never get the chance to ask him…

-

It was dinner. My plan was almost done. I was too anxious to eat.

"Drrrraaaacoooo…how could you _do_ **this**?" Pansy whined next to me. I sighed and looked at her

"Look Pansy. Do what we agreed, and you'll be 220 galleons richer AND I'll throw in the good word with Zabini." I stated, Pansy blinked and sighed

"Fine. But you better have some bloody good mouth cleaning spells ready."

I smiled

"I'm ahead of you Pansy dear."

I glanced at the other two.

Cedric-At his table reading.

Harry- Sitting next to Weaselbee. Staring at…I followed his gaze…CRABBE?

Oh dear lord…this wasn't…_normal._

I shuddered at the boy sitting next to me and sighed. Pansy perked an eyebrow

"Oh dear Draco…don't tell me you're catching a chill already. The summer's barely over. You're such a sickly boy."

My eye twitched and I looked at her

"Shut up."

She smirked and sipped her tea

"As you wish."

-

"Harry, I really think Malfoy's up to something." Hermione stated, I sighed and made a half noise of acknowledgement, pretending to be engrossed in my roast chicken. Hermione frowned at me

"Harry, I _mean _it."

"I know you mean it." I stated, sipping my pumpkin juice "But I happen to disagree." Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Oh?"

"Yes. D-Malfoy isn't up to anything." I stated evenly, Hermione raised an eyebrow higher and sighed

"Alright Harry."

-

I watched from my vantage point, under my invisibility cloak. To my great pleasure, Potter was already there. He was pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath.

I sighed and glanced back towards the castle to see Pansy starting towards the pitch, her robes billowing out behind her in a very Pansy like manner, I smirked slightly. She was a good friend. A valuable one too. Worse come to worst. I knew I could depend on her to have my back. I glanced back at Potter to see my plan was working. Cedric was starting out from the Hufflepuff Locker rooms. Pansy sped up slightly and I grinned under my robe. It was going to work.

I watched as she threw herself on Harry who halted in mid-step and blinked as the Slytherin pressed her lips on his forcefully.

I am quite proud to say that Pansy made it quite believable, even throwing in a few sound effects. Cedric halted, still a bit of a distance from them; he squinted through the darkness and blinked, before his face went stony and blank. He looked down and straightened his robes, before turning on his heels and heading off into the darkness. I grinned and looked back to Potter and Pansy. He had managed to push her off.

Pansy smirked and pulled out a package of breath mints, popping one in her mouth

"Thanks Potter. I appreciate it." She sneered, turning and starting towards the castle. Potter blinked and stared after her with a completely bemused expression. I smirked and started after Cedric.

"We both appreciate it Potter…"

-

I found Cedric by the same tree Potter found me.

I sat down next to him. His eyes were closed and it almost appeared as though he was sleeping. But I knew better.

"Hello Draco."

"Cedric." I sighed. I saw him perk an eyebrow in the darkness

"Something on your mind?" He asked, I frowned

"How do you and Pansy do that?" I sighed, leaning my head against the trunk of the tree. Cedric chuckled weakly

"Call it intuition." He paused and cracked an eye open, looking at me "Are you going to share or not?"

I looked down guiltily and sighed again, I still couldn't believe the hold Cedric still had on me.

"I'm sorry…" I stated, glaring at my hands. How could one person make me so indescribably weak? So…_honest_?

Cedric blinked and sighed

"I knew you were up to something." He stated

"Yeah…but you don't know what…" I said quietly, Cedric perked an eyebrow

"I don't?"

I looked at him and he smiled slightly

"I know Pansy wouldn't normally throw herself at Potter, Draco." He stated, I blinked and sighed

"I thought it was completely plausible." I stated defensively, Cedric chuckled quietly and sighed

"But why did you do it Draco?" He asked weakly "You knew it would hurt."

He didn't add the 'me' and he didn't need to. It was mutually known.

I sighed

"Cedric, it was…I'm sorry." I stated feebly, he frowned

"It was a bet…" I stated "Potter bet that he could get you before me."

Cedric blinked and perked an eyebrow

"How much?"

I sighed

"Two hundred Galleons." I said quietly, Cedric nodded slightly

"So it was pride then." He stated. I frowned

"How the bloody hell do you know me so well?"

Cedric smiled

"Don't worry about it. But you can consider your bet won."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

...Well? XD; Sorry that Draco seemed a little OOC with Cedric, I can even tell. Which means it must be horribly OOC.

Anywho. Review! And tell me something random!


	5. The Short One

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- I. Don't. Own. Them. At. All.

**Warnings:** Slash, Language and Mild mature themes.

* * *

Cedric had been my friend for a while. He, Pansy and I had some interesting history. Nothing worth going into at this time. But I knew that we all could count on each other when it mattered most.

-

I stared at my eggs, pushing them around my plate as Hermione bickered with Ron. I was completely and utterly confused. Not even sleep helped.

Why the hell had Pansy Parkinson kissed me? Pansy. Bloody. Parkinson.

My thoughts were cut short as a whisper stirred through the Great hall.

I noticed Hermione and Ron were staring at something and I blinked, following their gaze.

My jaw dropped.

Draco Malfoy…was sitting…at the Hufflepuff table…holding hands with…Cedric Diggory.

-

I ignored the little whispers around me and smirked a little

"This is about the response I expected." I stated. Cedric chuckled, sipping his coffee

"Well, you're the one that wanted it so…apparent."

"Hell. You're a good catch." I stated dryly, taking a bite of toast. Cedric perked an eyebrow "But you're not really my type."

He smirked

"And who is your type?" He glanced around "Potter?"

I choked and he patted me on the back without missing a step

"_What?"_ I managed to croak, Cedric smirked

"I may not be a Ravenclaw, but I'm not an idiot. I see the way you look at him."

I stared at him in disbelief

"Are you…completely…._mental_??"

Cedric grinned

"Nope. Just a wee bit."

"I _loathe_ him." I cried, ignoring the looks I got. Cedric smirked

"I think the lady is protesting too much." He stated, biting a strip of bacon. I blinked and tried to stop my eye from twitching, to no avail

"Sometimes…I really hate you Diggory."

-

I looked up as Malfoy sat across from me and sighed

"Malfoy." I greeted, setting down my copy of the Daily Prophet, Malfoy nodded

"Potter."

"I believe you owe me 200 galleons." He stated nonchalantly, examining his finely manicured nails, I perked an eyebrow

"I suppose." I stated, tossing him a pouch. He chuckled

"The Slytherin's thank you Potter." He stated, before standing and walking out of the courtyard.

-

The next week, Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory had a rather public and rather dramatic break up.

Harry Potter was pissed.

-

I blinked as I was quite roughly slammed against the wall

"You cheated." He hissed, I smirked

"I went out with him Potter. Anyways, you can't have your money back. I already bought the Firewhiskey." I stated slyly. Harry narrowed his eyes

"Why'd you break up?" He asked, looking me in the eye, I met his gaze steadily

"He wouldn't put out." I paused and leaned forward "Do you put out Potter?"

He jerked back slightly, a blush crawling up his cheeks, I smirked and slipped through his loosened grasp and walked away.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I know its a bit on the short side...but you've already had an update this weekend! XD;

Review! And tell me how much you love Draco!


	6. Double Hogwarts, Dash of Mint, Shake

**Disclaimer:** ...I still don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Swearing, Slash and Mature themes.

_Author's Note:_

Hiya guys! It's been a while. Sorry for the long wait, but things have been hectic here with Thanksgiving and all. Plus I went through a really tough writers block there for a while. I couldn't write ANYTHING. I hope this chapter is halfway decent. Its the first thing I wrote after getting over the block. And it would've been up last night, but was giving me troubles. :)

* * *

That was that. For quite a while, I had no contact with the Golden boy, we went back to our old game of cat and mouse. I didn't have contact with…many people actually. Well, there was Theodore…and Pansy. But…that was it. I didn't even see Cedric. He started dating that Chang girl, spouting off some nonsense about being bi. He was lying. His father just wanted him to get married to a woman. A respectable one and have nice little witches and wizards. Carry on the blood line and sorts. Kind of like my mother wished off me. But that wish quickly ended.

-

It was a nice night. I sat at the Slytherin Table. Viktor Krum to my right, Theodore to my left and Pansy across from me. Viktor was a strange boy. But nothing else could be expected from a Durmstrang student. How could someone be normal after being taught by a man like Igor Karkaroff?

The hall was alit with an invisible excitement. Tonight was the night for those hoping to be in the tournament. Theodore sipped his pumpkin juice and waited with the rest of us. Dumbledore sat down, having said his piece and a hush fell over the hall. All eyes were on the Goblet of Fire. Everyone waited silently.

The Goblet glowed, and emitted a shower of sparks and a slip of paper flew out, fluttering into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. His eyes glittered and he drew a wrinkly smile

"The Hogwarts' Champion will be…" He said, his voice easily heard in the quiet hall. It appeared as if everyone held their breath for the answer. "Cedric Diggory."

The Hufflepuff table erupted into noise and Cedric grinned, his eyes shining with excitement and pride. He glanced across the hall and met my eyes, winking slightly and giving me a fantastic grin. Pansy smiled

"Wonderful…"

The entire hall fell silent as the Goblet glowed with a bright light once more; there was another shower of sparks and another paper

"The Beauxbaton's Champion will be…" He gave another pause for suspense and it took all my self control not to roll my eyes "Fleur Delacour."

The Ravenclaw applauded as if the Beauxbaton student was one of their own. Dumbledore smiled at this sign of inter-school unity and repeated the process once more

"And finally…the Durmstrang Champion will be…"

I glanced at Viktor and perked an eyebrow

"Good luck Krum."

He nodded slightly in thanks and looks at Dumbledore intently

"Viktor Krum." Dumbledore finished.

Viktor grinned triumphantly and several of my fellow Slytherin's shouted congratulations.

Viktor turned to me and perked an eyebrow

"Your word is luck young Malfoy." He stated in his thick accent, I blinked and stared at him, bemused. He then stood and followed the other three into the Ante-chamber behind the Great Hall.

Dumbledore turned away from the Goblet and started after him….when something most unexpected happened…

Pansy let out a quiet gasp and Theodore's jaw dropped. The goblet was spitting sparks again…it…was choosing a fourth champion.

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and turned, just in time to catch a fourth slip of paper. He stared at the paper for a second and looked up, staring right at the center of the Gryffindor table. The hall was hushed, and Dumbledore uttered two words.

Two words…I admit I wasn't all that surprised to hear.

"Harry Potter."

Every eye in the room turned to Potter. Some accusing, some bewildered and some just plain confused.

Potter stared at Dumbledore, completely shocked.

Dumbledore's jaw was set, but his eyes continued to sparkle. He cleared his throat,

"Harry Potter." He repeated, and this time Harry stood uncertainly and started towards the ante-chamber reserved for the champions. Silence following him all the way.

-

I took out my anger by sending a nice kick into the bin. Pansy frowned

"Why are you so upset…" She winced slightly as the metal bin hit the stone wall with a loud bang "…Draco?"

I stopped pacing for a moment and looked at her

"Upset??" I fumed "I'm not upset!"

Theodore blinked

"She's right. You seem awfully…" He paused for a second, searching for a word. Pansy perked an eyebrow

"Upset?" She provided. Theodore blinked

"Yes. Upset. You seem upset."

I glared at them both

"Where. Does he. Get off??" I growled, Pansy blinked

"Who?"

"HIM." I shouted, Pansy blinked and nodded slightly

"Alright…and what did he do?"

"HE ENTERED THAT BLOODY TOURNAMENT!!"

Pansy blinked again and looked confused

"Who? Cedric? But I thought you were happy for him…"

I blinked and took a deep breath, looking to the floor.

"Still…" I breathed, knowing deep down that it wasn't Cedric we were discussing.

Pansy smiled

"He'll be fine."

Theodore nodded

"Diggory may be in Hufflepuff…but he certainly has brains Draco."

I looked out the window and sighed

"I hope you're right."

* * *

There! Hoped you liked it! Review please!! 


	7. The Cold, The Dead, and The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not, own Harry Potter, or any of the plots, lines, settings, sentences, characters or spells. Nor do I make any profit from writing these fanfictions.

**Warnings:** Language

_Author's Note:_ Hey all! I finally update. I know its been a while and I'm really sorry, but things are hectic at home and in school. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to compensate...but don't get used to it, I cant do it all the time. XD;

I also realised after re-reading a bit of GOF, that I had the order of champions completly wrong. At the time I was just guessing and had no access to my HP books. And I couldn't find the information any where on the net. So I appologize and I will try to fix that soon. I will also try to update ASAP. Though I cannot garuntee anything. I'm sorry.

* * *

I'll admit it now. I was mad at Harry. I believed at this time that he had the nerve to _illegally_ enter the Tri-wizard tournament and endanger himself. Although I couldn't figure out why in the world I was concerned for his safety. I figured I was probably going mental. I mean, it wasn't as if my home life was… 'stable'. And school was even less so. Everyone had gone bloody crazy with the 'Second Hogwarts Champion'. I even heard from a few Gryffindor girls in the hall…that Weasel and Harry had a falling out over it. 

-

I sat in the common room late the night of the 12th. The fire roared in front of me and a badge flashed

'_Support Cedric Diggory—the REAL Hogwarts Champion'_

I sighed and let my head hit the arm of the couch, pressing the shiny blue fabric against the table, the badge flashed again

'_Potter stinks!'_

The cold November air made my breath seem a fog. I picked the badge up and stared at it, squeezing gently.

It flashed again.

'_I love you Potter._'

I blinked, and dropped the badge, peering at it on the ground and giving it a careful poke.

'_Support Cedric Diggory!'_

…That was weird.

"What are you doing up so late Draco?" I heard a voice behind me, I turned my head, Theodore stood there, looking chilly and sleep ridden.

"Perfecting a wonderful invention."

"What? Floo Powder?" He asked, I blinked and perked an eyebrow

"No. This you git." I stated, tossing him the badge, he blinked and smirked

"This is bloody amazing."

"I'm glad you approve." I sighed, looking back at the fire. Theodore blinked and stepped forward

"You seem less then proud of it…" I looked at him and shrugged

"It's a miniscule move. I wish I could just poison the wanker and get over with it."

Theodore chuckled

"Did'you plan on making more?" He asked, I nodded a little

"I was gonna sell 'em for a galleon a piece. I could become richer then I already am." I said, giving him a half-hearted smirk

Theodore frowned a little, sensing that there was something on my mind, but like the Slytherin…and guy he was, he didn't say anything.

"Well. I'll clone'em if you give me half of the profits." He stated, I chuckled

"Deal."

-

I stood next to Pansy as Hagrid tried to convince the class that the Blast-Ended Skrewt were really harmless. Just misunderstood. They were only killing each other over pent-up energy.

I blinked at him

"Oh gods…" Pansy muttered, I stepped forward slightly

"Take this _thing_ for a walk??" I asked in fear, though I believe I did quite a good job masking it as disgust. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

Hagrid sighed a bit

"Roun' the middle." He stated, before calling Potter over, I rolled my eyes and looked into the box and blinked

"…'ello mum." I stated, perking my head in mock confusion, Pansy laughed quietly and smacked my arm

"Draco, that's rude."

I blinked again and looked in the box

"You're right." I stated, then pulled a grin "Sorry Mr. Skrewt. That was very inconsiderate of me. Comparing you with my mum and all."

Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled on her dragon hide gloves

"Help me pick the ugly bugger up." She said, I wrinkled my nose

"How about…no." I stated, Pansy paused and looked at me. Her face was set and there was commanding in her eyes that made me frightened to my core. I blinked

"Ma'am?" I tried, the look intensified and I looked down, pulling on my dragon hide gloves

She smiled slowly

"That's better."

I reached into the box and picked the skrewt, trying to touch as little as possible. Pansy sighed and picked up my slack

"You're useless Malfoy."

"Thank you." I said, dropping the skrewt on the ground, Pansy squeaked and dropped her end too, the sudden weight debilitating her. I took the Skrewt's momentary surprise for granted and slipped the leash around its….head? I couldn't tell.

Pansy sighed

"Well. We're further then most of them…" She said optimistically, I looked around, she was right. Theodore sort of hugged his Skrewt while Zabini nursed a sting on his arm, Crabbe and Goyle managed to get theirs out, but had forgotten the little necessity of a leash, and were now chasing a full grown Blast-Ended Skrewt across the grounds. Most of the girls flat out refused to touch their specimens.

I blinked and looked at Pansy

"Shall we?"

She smirked as I strode off, dragging the skrewt behind me

"I feel like the third wheel."

I stopped and glanced at her, then to the skrewt, tugging the leash a bit. The skrewt didn't move.

"Wonderful. We got the lame Skrewt." I sighed, Pansy perked an eyebrow

"At least it's not blowing your head off or something." She paused "Besides, you're the lame skrewt here Draco." She added, smirking. I glared at her

"Thank you."

I then proceeded to drag the skrewt off.

She sighed and followed, prodding the skrewt every once and a while with a stick.

"I think its dead Draco"

"I'm not complaining. Just don't make it so obvious or everyone will want ours." I stated, looking at her, she perked an eyebrow and smiled a little

"Valid point."

-

"I'm sorry Draco." Pansy sighed as Madam Pomfrey rubbed ointment on my cheek and hand "I didn't know poking it with the stick made it…angry."

I perked an eyebrow

"It's alright. You're lucky I'm not eyebrow-less though." I stated, wincing as Pomfrey hit a particularly painful place

"Sorry dear." She cooed, I nodded a little, trying to ignore the fact I smelled…fairly horrible now. She put the cap on the ointment and Pansy glanced at Theodore, who had a quite a large bite on his stomach, Zabini was in the bed next to him, staring at his swollen arm.

I looked over at them

"Apparently you two got the hermaphrodite skrewt." I stated dryly, Theodore gave me a glare

"Shut up Draco." He hissed, obviously in pain

"Right! Sorry there Nott." I stated, going back to staring out the window, Pansy sighed

"We should be getting to Potions." She stated, putting her robes back on, the badge flashed on her chest, I sighed and nodded, knowing there was a twin on my own. I stood and followed her out.

We were pretty much the first ones there. I idly recognized Daphne Greengrass with her nose stuck behind a potions book and one of the badges of my crafting glinting on her chest. I suppose all the Slytherin's had them now…and most Hufflepuffs.

Pansy smirked and whispered so only I could hear

"She's only reading to impress Snape. She fancies him." She stated, I perked an eyebrow and pulled a grimace, looking at her

"Well then." The concept of anyone fancying Snape stalled my mind for a few minutes, so I didn't notice most of the other Slytherin's showing up.

But Pansy elbowing me in the ribs brought me snapping back, she pointed slightly, where I could definitely hear Potter's voice

"Well…here goes nothing…" I said in a sigh. I stepped forward slightly as Potter approached

"Like them, Potter?" I asked loudly "And this isn't all they do—look!"

I extended my hand and pressed the badge into my chest, it glowed green and flashed the insult in his face.

The Slytherin's around me roared in laughter, all pressing their badges until there was a unanimous '_Potter stinks.'_ Facing him.

I watched him blush in anger

"Oh _very_ funny." Granger said sarcastically to Pansy. Pansy perked an eyebrow at her, but Granger continued "really _witty._"

I took her diverted attention for granted and smirked, my gaze sliding around the room slowly. I spotted Weasel next to two other boys; I think their names…Finnigan and Thomas. Or something. He wasn't sticking up for Potter. Their spat most have been bigger then I thought. I looked back at the bushy haired Gryffindor

"Want one, Granger?" I asked, holding out my hand, complete with a glowing red badge "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it you see; don't want a…" I paused and felt something wrench at my heart "Mudblood sliming it up."

I saw Potter reach for his wand

Granger paled a little

"Harry!" She said in warningly, I smirked a little

"Go on, then, Potter" I said quietly, drawing my own wand "Moody's not here to look after you now—do it, if you've got the guts." I sneered, looking him in the eye.

He was angry. But I didn't care. I thought we were friends. I needed a friend. Someone I could tell everything to. Tell all my secrets, my hopes, my dreams…

And he abandoned me for a stupid bet. A bet I would've gladly paid him back for.

I don't know whether he saw the betrayal in my eyes. But it was there for good.

I had decided…I would continue hating Potter.

"_Furnunculus!_"

"_Densaugeo!_"

We shouted at the same time, no one bothered to dodge or shout a Protego charm…the two streaming jets of light met in mid air and gave off angry sparks, ricocheting off each other. My spell hit Granger and Potter's hit Goyle, who immediately gave off a bellowing sound like that of a Blast Ended Skrewt when exploding…

…

…

Wow. Too much time in Care of Magical Creatures.

Granger whimpered as her front teeth elongated, resembling a beaver. Snape chose this ungodly moment to arrive.

"And what is all this noise about?" He asked in a deadly voice. The Slytherin's around me rushed to give him an explanation, but he would hear none of it. He pointed a thin, skeletal finger at me

"Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir--." I stated, wanting to get my explanation in first

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Potter shouted, clearly seething

"—and he hit Goyle—look--." I continued, pointing at Goyle…who definitely looked worse then usual, and up until that point I hadn't thought it possible.

"Hospital wing Goyle." Snape commanded smoothly, then starting towards his door. Weasley took this moment to step up

"Malfoy got Hermione!" He cried "_Look!_"

He forced Granger's hands away to show them to Snape

Snape looked at her coldly

"I see no difference." He stated. I blinked and frowned a little

That was a bit much even for him. Granger whimpered and ran off, tears pouring out of her eyes. I blinked as both Potter and Weasley started shouting at the same time. I caught a few things…

Mainly consisting of: Wanker, Bugger, Mother-shagging, Git, Bat, Arse and a few other choice words.

Snape seemed to have caught as much as I did, but of course he was going to do something about it.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor…" That put a smirk on most of the Slytherins "And a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get in before I make it a week's detention." He snapped, walking into the class room. I took this opportunity, to once more flash

'_Potter Stinks!'_ across the hall.

* * *

:B Am I the only one that likes evil Draco? 

REVIEW AND GET A LAME SKREWT. :'D AND A HAPPY AUTHOR.

Sorry again you guys! LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR WAITING.


	8. Curiosity Killed the Cat, P1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Never will.

**Warnings: **Ohoho. Slash. And language.

_Author's Note:_ ILIVEEEEEEEEEE. Yes. I do. I live. And so does this story. I am slowly working through my writers block and this is the result. It took a month. .. And...forgive me. In the past week my 17 year old dog, and my grandfather passed. I've had a lot on my mind. Give me hugs? Um. Enjoy part one. :) And...yeah. Part two out soon. Already written.

* * *

That day was a turning point of our relationship. The passion in our arguments which had dwindled in the time of the blooming friendship had now come back in full force. The insults were no longer forced on my end. I meant every slur and seething name I sent at him. I knew things would never ever be the same in our relationship, for better or for worse…I wasn't sure yet. I knew in time, as everyone does…life has a way of answering all your questions if you look hard enough.

-

Potter was dismissed for something. A tiny Gryffindor let Snape know. And Snape wasn't happy. He loved to harp on the mediocre quality of his potions.

I frowned and directed my thought back to my potions text

_Hmmm_…_four, three centimeter pieces_.

I thought as I chopped angrily, narrowly missing my finger for the umpteenth time.

Why was _I_ angry? Potter had barely said anything to me during our…duel.

Then it hit me.

I…was mad at me.

What? Why? That was completely absu—

"Ow! Bloody hell!" I winced as my potions knife sliced easily through my skin. I had, after all, sharpened it at the beginning of class.

On instinct, my finger started on its way to my mouth and a pale, skeletal hand grabbed my own

"That is distinctly the wrong thing to do Draco. Those roots are poisonous remember?" Snape hissed, looking at me with eyes lacking warmth

I nodded obediently

"Yes sir."

"Hospital wing Malfoy. Now." He said, pointing to the door "And bring your things with you." He added as he packed my entire potions set with a wave of his wand

"Yes professor Snape." I said, stuffing my kit into my black knapsack

He perked an eyebrow at me and turned, paused for a minute, then swooped down on Longbottom; whose potion was the precise color and consistency of pea soup.

I took this opportunity to slip out, ignoring the blatantly curious look on Pansy's face.

As the potion door closed, I smirked a little

Snape was as subtle as a unicorn on a Quidditch Pitch.

I wandered down the hall, glancing at the cut on my finger; I had ten minutes before the poison would enter my blood stream and wreak havoc.

It occurred to me that Snape was probably just as curious as I was. Then again, maybe he knew why Ha…I frowned and ran a hand through my hair

_Potter._

Why Potter had been called out.

I paused and looked around

…How was I going to find out where they took him?

Ahgads. A loop hole. How irritating.

I wandered up a flight of stairs and suddenly a deafening crack erupted from a nearby vacant classroom.

…I knew that crack…

I used it to play a prank on my aunt Bellatrix…

I smirked

"Avis…perfect."

I spun around and leaned against the door, a voice I knew well floated into my range of hearing.

Rita Skeeter.

I suppressed a growl at the snippety airy voice of the woman that actually…accused my father of harboring Sirius Black.

It was safe to say I loathed her.

She wanted pictures. Pictures of the champions.

…Of course.

Potter was taken out for more publicity.

I sighed and peered through the keyhole…someone's ass was in the way.

And it wasn't old, female, or Hogwarts.

Hmm.

Krum. Not bad. Not bad at all.

I blinked and shook my head a little

I was here for a reason. I could watch Viktor Krum's ass later.

Krum moved out of the way and revealed the other two champions. Fleur and Cedric were being sociable and polite to each other, but Potter and Krum stood off to their respective sides. Both being loners. Well, in Potter's case, trying to be. The Skeeter bug wouldn't leave him alone for two seconds.

My eyes wandered to the heads of school. Madame Maxime sat, talking quietly and elegantly with Karkaroff, my eyes wandered to Dumbledore and with a jolt, I realized his eyes met mine in almost an amused twinkle. I jerked back and lost my balance, falling to the floor, and with a painful crack, the world went dark.

* * *

...Ow. Um. Poor Draco. flounces off to post Part two.

Review? Please?


	9. Satisfaction Brought it Back P2

**Disclaimer: **.. agh. I don't own anything. Except my chinese fan.

**Warnings:** ...Mature themes. AND. The slash you all want. ;)

_Author's note:_ Told you it'd be out soon.

**ANOTHER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLASH. IE MALE/MALE PAIRINGS, SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI OR ANY OTHER CREATIVE NAME. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW, AS I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT IN THE REVIEW. SO THERE.**

That said...I love you all. fluff

* * *

My curiosity had bested me. And it now shows in scars. Luckily fate hadn't come calling for me yet, not quite yet. Sometimes I think my father is right about my lack of intelligence…or common sense. Depending on the day of the week, and the month of the year. Then again, my father liked to complain about my lack of…well…really everything. The only thing he'd never said was that I lacked attractiveness, but how could he? It would be like insulting a younger version of yourself. And my father was _never_ below par.

Hmmm…

A light. A warm bright one.

_I suppose I'm dead._

"No Mr. Malfoy, you're not that lucky." A familiar voice stated from nearby, I frowned and cracked an eye open, just to find, that with my eyes open the light was harsh and piercing, and suddenly my head felt like it was split in two.

Madam Pomfrey smiled apologetically

"It was a very close call Draco. You're lucky you were found when you were."

I winced a little

"Funny…I don't feel too lucky."

Madam Pomfrey frowned

"Don't be so pessimistic Draco. And take your potions." She ordered briskly, before shuffling back towards her office. I idly noticed she was wearing a night robe and reached out for the potions in a distracted manner

"What were you doing outside that door Malfoy?" A voice asked from the darkness. My insides froze a little, but I relaxed once I realized the chances of it being my father or Voldemort. And in that instant I recognized the voice

"I was heading to the hospital wing." I stated coolly, looking through the darkness to the precise location of Potters voice

"Liar. That would've been well out of your way." His voice stated from a completely different location, I spun around and suddenly found myself nose to nose with the famous golden boy.

He stared at me from behind his glasses

"I got lost then." I defended; he perked an eyebrow and leaned forward, causing me to draw back.

"Why were you following me Malfoy?"

I swallowed and looked up at him, trying to come up with a lie fast enough. But Potter wasn't satisfied. He placed his hands on either side of my head, towering over me. And where as I, the dignified Malfoy I am, was lying like a wench on a brothel bed. Pft.

Oh, but Potter wasn't satisfied yet. Oh no. He drew closer, his eyes boring into mine

"Why were you following me Draco?"

His breath brushed against my cheek and I flushed, suppressing the shiver that wanted to take over my body. I growled and tried to push him away, but he pinned both of my wrists above my head in a swift effortless movement.

I glared up at him

"What now Potter? Going to tarnish your golden record and take advantage of the son of dark?"

The raven haired boy chuckled in amusement

"Hardly."

And suddenly, his lips were on mine. I struggled against his grip, but my efforts were futile…just…just like I wanted them to be.

The Gryffindor deepened the kiss, his rough, wind chapped lips pressed harder against mine as his tongue slipped across my bottom lip…seemingly begging for entrance…and…and…

"Mr. Malfoy?"

I stirred and let out a pained groan

"Draco?" Dumbledore's voice, I cracked an eye open and winced as Dumbledore's lit wand tip passed over my line of vision

"Are you ok Draco?"

I blinked a few times to try to clear my head, it was foggy…so foggy…

"I…I think…" I frowned as flashes of something dripped through my mind

"…I think…" Dumbledore frowned and tipped a clear liquid into my mouth

"You'll be fine Draco."

_I…think I'm screwed._

* * *

Ok. So it was a dream. Sue me. At least its some action. XD; Next chapter will be out ASAP. Promise.

REVIEWWWWW! throws cookies


	10. The Dark News

**Warnings:** LANGUAGE. Please turn away if it offends you. Male/male relationships, slightly mature themes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_Author's Note:_ Hello my lovely readers. I'm back! For now! I know my absence has been long, and I will not try to make excuses beyond the fact that it was unavoidable. Last night, I finished the Deathly Hallows, and in its light, all my writing takes a very unlikely hue. But, as a fanfiction writer, although this makes it harder, it also provides more ample inspiration to finish what you've started. So. In light of the end of the Harry Potter saga, I introduce you to the Ninth chapter of Hating Potter. And hope that you forgive my decision to ignore everything J.K. has written from a certain point in the fifth novel on.

Thanks so much. -Atra

* * *

Yes. That day had yet another turning point. I knew I was gay. I knew Harry was attractive. Even in my book, and I'm quite picky. But having a dream about being intimate with the Golden boy? That was strange. 

Sure, I'd had those kinds of dreams before…but usually about some to die for actor…not the boy who lived. Never the boy who lived.

I suppose there are people out there that have had those kinds of dreams about Potter. But it still wasn't…_normal_. Not for me.

-

I sat up in my hospital bed; I was the only one in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey bent over her desk. There were a few somber monochrome get well cards on my bedside table from other Slytherins, and a package from my mother. But something seemed out of place.

In the midst of the gray cards and polite 'feel betters'…there was an envelope that just seemed to stick out.

The parchment was sealed with a stamp of…golden wax.

Now, no self respecting Slytherin and no family member of mine would ever use golden wax. It was simply too…non death eater.

Curiosity got the best of me again and I carefully picked the parchment up, running my fingers over the smooth surface. I easily broke the seal and pulled a folded parchment out.

With a quick glance to make sure no one was looking my way, I unfolded the parchment.

_ Draco,_

_I know things have been difficult between us. But I just have to say, you are so stupid._

…_No, that wasn't the only reason I wrote this. I desperately want to tell you…that I hope so much that you get better, simply so I can tell you something in person. As it is, I had to sneak this in after hours…I don't think its right for us to be seen with each other, especially after the great act you put up the other day with the badges._

_Oh…and Hermione is fine, your spell was easily removed. It was a great idea to act like you meant all those things. Now no one even suspects we're friends._

_H  
_

I stared at the parchment

Potter was bloody insane.

He thought I _faked_ all that?? I growled and gripped the letter tighter

"That pompous arsehole."

-

I sat under the same tree that Potter made his move under; a set of sunglasses perched on my nose, light still bothered me from that crack on the head.

Or the poison. I'm not sure which.

Pomfrey let me out of the hospital wing as long as I didn't return to classes. But I wasn't about to complain.

Somewhere noise stirred, it seemed to be around lunch time. But I couldn't bring myself to move. The sweet smell of grass and the warm sunshine made me tired, I let my eyes close drowsily and sighed

"Hey…Malfoy did you get my letter?" A voice asked, my eyes snapped open and I realized that Potter was sitting on the opposite side of the tree. My face flushed in anger

"Bugger off Potter." I growled between clenched teeth, there was a pause

"No one can see me, Draco. There's no need to play around."

I growled and stood, momentarily dizzy, Potter peeked around the tree and was up in an instant, steadying me

"Are you alright Draco?" He asked softly, I yanked my arm away and picked up my dropped sunglasses

"Fuck. Off." I hissed, glaring with all my might, Harry backed off for a second

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Really?" I scoffed "You're what's wrong. If you just didn't exist my whole world, my whole LIFE would be so much bloody easier!" I shouted at him, he paused and his face took over a blank expression

"Are you done?" He asked quietly, I snarled and started forward, Harry stepped backward swiftly, his eyes not leaving mine

"I'm not nearly done you prat! You arsehole! You…you…bloody MORON." I cried, Harry just stared. Stared my anger in the face and didn't even make a sound. "You know what. I'll repay you. You and your bloody grudges and whining shite." And with that, I took a bag of well more then 200 galleons and chucked them right at the lightening bolt scar

"Here you wanker. Enjoy." I started to stalk off, ignoring Potter calling me. And to my complete irritation, I stalked myself right into Pansy. She blinked, and managed quite gracefully, not to sway.

"Careful now dear Draco. Someone could've been hurt." She paused and looked me over "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"Yeah…I'm fine Pansy…I just feel a little woozy." I uttered, wincing as my migraine came back, and she looked at me silently

"Get some sleep Draco…okay?"

I nodded meekly and started towards the dungeons

-

As I strode into the boys dormitories, my owl flew through the window, I sighed quietly and grabbed the letter from him. The door to the dorms opened and Teddy walked in, looking at me with a smile

"Hey Draco. Feeling better?" He asked cheerfully, I glanced over and sighed

"Not particularly." I stated, breaking my mothers silver seal. Teddy sat on his bed, which was second from the window that showed nothing but under the lake and the oddities that lived within it.

I looked down at my mother's swirling script and sighed quietly

_ Dearest Draco,_

_Hello my dear boy, I'm writing to ask how you are feeling. Madame Pomfrey is keeping us closely reported on your condition. Your father of course, sends his love, in his own way at the very least. We are most excited to be seeing you for Christmas in a few weeks, I miss you so. We have our own special expectations and surprise for this coming dark eve of Christmas. Make sure to send Pansy and Teddy our best._

_Your Mother,_

_Narcissa  
_

I stared at the letter an extra second. There was something…strange about the way my mother had written 'special' and 'dark'…then it hit me like a criaticus curse

"Oh bloody hell…"

Teddy looked up from his Transfiguration text

"What?" He asked, alarmed at my tone

"They…want me to do it. They want me to take the mark." I paused and looked back down at the letter "No…_he_ wants me to."

Teddy frowned

"Yes, I had expected that. Pansy got a letter as well. My father hasn't said a word, but I think he knows I'd rather be eaten alive by a dragon chick."

I sat numbly on my bed, Theodore glanced over

"What…do I do Teddy? How do I tell them?" I muttered, he blinked

"No works well enough for me." He stated bluntly, looking out the window

"If I don't…he'll kill me. She'll try to stand up…he'll kill us both." I stated meekly, Theodore perked an eyebrow

"Since when has death ever scared you?" I grunted quietly in reply and stared down, Teddy sighed

"Well. The first task is the day after tomorrow. If you feel like going that is. Seeing Potter make a fool out of himself ought to lighten the mood a bit. Anyways. You've got a month to think about it!" He stated, I knew he was doing his best to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. He sighed and patted me on the back "I'll leave you to think…"

* * *

Feedback would be very much appreciated. :) 


	11. A Plan of Mastering

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my kitty and pup.

**Warnings:** Language, Slash, Mild mature themes.

_Author's note:_ Short and slightly terrible, but I'm still trying to get into my groove here. The next chapter should be out fairly soon, as I already have it planned out.

* * *

I had no one to go to. All of the people I went to for advice were Death Eaters. I couldn't go to my father, my mother, my aunt Bella, not even Professor Snape. I only had the advice of Teddy to go on, and I knew his approach wouldn't work. My father would not stand for the word no.

-

I sat on my bed, covertly skiving double Herbology with the Gryffindors. My eyes skimmed the text of the book in front of me…some notes on dark spells. Given to me by my father. With a sigh I threw it into the trunk at the foot of my bed.

"Good shot."

I jumped in surprise and Pansy smirked, walking over and offering me a muffin

"You skipped breakfast Draco." She stated disapprovingly, I grunted quietly in reply and took the muffin and nibbling a bit at the edge. She sat on the bed next to me

"Teddy told me."

I frowned

"Same here."

She looked down and sighed, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. Pansy wasn't as harsh on the eyes as many thought. People never took the time to look past the word 'Parkinson'. I could relate in many ways. I knew Pansy was as horribly lonely as I was. But being as stubborn as she was, she wouldn't ever admit it.

"Father wants me to take the mark on Christmas morn…" She said quietly, glancing at me, I blinked at her

"Christmas eve here." I said, she made a noise of frustration

"There's got to be a way to defer it if not avoid it completely." She thought out loud, I laughed humorlessly

"Right. Because your father and mine are just going to willingly accept a no."

She blinked

"What…if we didn't say no. What if we just managed to put it off until we figured something more permanent out?" She asked, her eyes lighting up slightly, I stared at her

"And how are we doing this?" I asked blandly

She grinned at me

"The Yule Ball."

-

McGonagall stood up at her desk, looking at the rows of her students. I was doing my best to avoid any eye contact with Potter. She cleared her throat to stop any side conversations. All eyes were on her

"It is once again time for me to compile a list of those staying for the holiday. So, those of you planning to stay this year, please raise your hand." She stated, looking over the student that consisted of her fourth year transfiguration class. Instantly every Gryffindor hand went up.

I glanced at Pansy and she smiled encouragingly, I took a deep breath and raised my shaking hand. Pansy nodded slightly and shot hers up also. McGonagall's eyes paused on us, and an eyebrow quirked

"Malfoy…Parkinson…Patil…Potter…" She listed, her quick quotes quill swerving around the parchment. I felt the eyes of every student boring into the back of my head. And some detached piece of me couldn't believe it either…I was staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays.

-

Pansy giggled and grabbed my hand as I walked numbly down the hall

"I…can't believe this Pansy." I muttered, she smiled

"It's not that hard Draco. Now all we have to do is write the letters." She stated aptly, I paused and glanced at her

"The letters? What letters?" I asked bemusedly, she smiled

"The ones to our parents. Explaining why we cannot possibly come home." She grinned, I stared at her

"And why is that? Because we both don't want to become slaves to the dark lord?" I asked, she glared a little

"No! The ball of course. I can see my letter already. 'Dear Mum and Dad, I am so sorry to tell you that I cannot come home for Christmas this year, as I have been asked to the Yule Ball by Draco Malfoy, I couldn't possibly say no…its such a great chance to get into the inner ranks!'" She recited dramatically, I stared

"I think I should check you into St. Mungo's." I muttered, she frowned

"It's not my fault you have absolutely no imagination to work with."

I frowned and shrugged, watching Potter walk by with Granger

"When you grow up with Lucius Malfoy for a father…you kind of loose every trace of imagination."

-

I sat at the lunch table, picking at my roast chicken; Teddy ate enthusiastically as usual to my right. The seat to the left was empty, as Pansy was missing. Zabini sat across from me, chatting away about how proud he was to get the mark. No one was really listening. Zabini seemed to be all talk…

Suddenly Pansy skipped in, flopping down next to you

"I sent your letter for you Draco dear." She said, putting some mashed potatoes on her plate, I paused in the midst of chewing

"Huh?" I asked around a mouth full, she smiled and winked

"Just took a bit of liberty for you." And with that, she took a polite bite of her lunch and started talking to another Slytherin girl next to her.

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT.

I wasn't sure if staying at school was mandatory in their 4th year...but oh well. FOR THE SAKE OF MY PLOT IT WASNT.

Review please. :)


	12. Midnight Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: **I own not.

**Warnings:** Not a whole lot in this chapter. Mild langauge.

_Author's Note: _I rather like this chapter. But I am sleep deprived at the moment, please forgive any dumb mistakes.

Also, this chapter takes on a slightly new format, which is only temporary. The first person point of view will be back in the next chapter. Along with Draco's Monologue.

* * *

Darkness had fallen around the Hogwarts grounds; it was so quiet most could hear nothing but the slight whispering of a cool breeze through the leaves. 

A gate at the front of the grounds creaked open quietly and a hooded figure crept through, too small and lithe to be male, she glanced both ways and quickly sprinted, not towards the grand doors, but a small door, almost engulfed by the over growth of ivy. She pushed it open easily and crept down the stone spiral stair case. At the bottom, she paused and pushed a stone slab open, straining a bit. Carefully, she craned her head out; making sure no one was coming. And with a burst of speed as great as she could muster, she sprinted out, her footfalls echoing in the silent hallway. She slowed to a halt in a little alcove and took a deep breath, before turning and knocking quietly on the door.

-

Severus had settled down in his favorite wing back chair in front of a roaring fire with his favorite potions text and a cup of warm butterbeer when there was a knock at his door. He gave a frustrated sigh and set his cup and book aside, tying his robe and striding to the door. He opened it and peered out.

"Yes?" He asked in his normal surly tone, the hooded figure turned towards him

"Oh. Severus…"

Severus blinked and furrowed his brow

"Narcissa? What…"

Narcissa shushed him and pushed past, closing the door, pulling her hood down.

She took a deep breath and sighed, pushing her blonde hair back

"It's about Draco, Severus." She uttered, starting to pace, Severus blinked

"What…about him Narcissa?"

"I know my boy. Lucius…he's pushing him to get the mark…Draco won't stand for it. He…he sent us this, after I sent him a letter…I…hinted at it." She blurted, halfway in between panic and tears. She handed him a letter. Severus blinked and looked down

_Dear Mother,_

_I regret to inform you and father that I cannot make it home this Christmas._

_I have promised Pansy that I would escort her to the Yule ball, and I cannot go back on my promise. Your surprise shall have to wait. I hope we can mark a later date on our calendars to meet. I'm sorry, but I wish you both a happy Christmas. Send father my love._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Severus blinked and looked up and quirked a brow

"Narcissa…this is hardly suspicious…" he said quietly, looking at the fervent woman. She glared

"Severus… 'Send father my love.'? Does that _sound_ like Draco to you?" She cried, Severus blinked

"Not rea--." He started, but Narcissa cut him off

"'I hope we can _mark_ a _later_ date on our calendars to meet.'??" She added, Severus sighed

"I think you're looking too deep into things Narcissa. He simply wants to meet you at a later date." Severus explained rationally, Narcissa made a shrill noise of frustration

"_Severus_! I know my son! I know my baby boy! He's trying to tell me something!"

Severus sighed

"Alright Narcissa…what do you want me to do?"

Narcissa flopped into his chair and clenched her fist

"I want you to go to Dumbledore."

"Narcissa, I can't do that. The dark Lord would not approve."

She scowled at him

"Save it. I know you're a spy." She stated, Severus frowned a little

"How?"

"Sirius told me…" She said quietly, Severus growled

"That mangy prat." He spat "He should keep his nose out of my business."

"That mangy prat happens to be my cousin Severus. One of my favorites actually."

Severus frowned and muttered a few things under his breath

"Severus…_please_…we're talking about your Godson here…"

Severus sighed and nodded

"Alright Narcissa. I'll talk to Dumbledore." He conceded, Narcissa smiled at him, her eyes sparkling dully, Severus sighed again

"Would you like some butterbeer? Tea? Maybe something stronger?" He asked, Narcissa shook her head and stood, pulling her hood back up.

"I should get back before Lucius realizes I've gone." She said, tightening her robes, Severus nodded understandingly, Narcissa looked at him for a moment and hugged him tightly, Severus blinked and sighed a little more, patting her back gently, she pulled away

"Thank you…so much Severus…" She whispered, and then strode to the door. Severus watched until he could no longer see her, then he sighed and turned back into his room, staring at the fire

"Oh Cissy…why'd you choose him…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN. 

ahahaha...I need sleep.

Please reviiiiiiiew and I'll give you a coooooookie:)


	13. Haunting

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN. yay. XD;

**Warnings: **Language, Slash, Mature themes.

_Author's note: _LONG CHAPTER YAY. Anywho. Um. Enjoy. And if there are mistakes, I'll fix them later. LOVE YOU ALL.

* * *

While I was unaware of most things at this time, too deep in thought about possible plans and explanations for my father, I was aware of one thing. Harry was avoiding me. Not that I particularly blamed him. I was still mad, and I wasn't about to apologize. My pride was already wounded, I wasn't about to compromise it more by admitting I was wrong. Though I admit, even when we were on rocky terms, the fact that Harry always had an eye on me was comforting. But now, he could barely even look at me.

-

Someone shook my shoulder. But I didn't care. I was sleeping, sleep was my mistress and I wasn't about to turn my back on her.

"Nnnn…ten more minutes mum…" I muttered groggily, burrowing my head into the pillow. I heard a noise of amusement before the person trying to wake me shook my shoulder again. I batted their hand away

"Nooo…mummy Flourish and Blotts closes in ten minutes."

There was a pause and then a burst of laughter. I snapped out of my sleeping state to see Teddy standing above me, consumed in laughter. Blaise stood a few yards away, laughing also, tying his silver and green tie in a Windsor. I glared

"What?"

Zabini immediately stopped laughing

"N-nothing Draco." He stuttered, grabbing his books and fleeing from the dorm. I blinked and looked at Teddy, perking a brow

"Did I just turn into a bloody basilisk or something?" I snapped, Teddy chuckled

"No. But remember, last year, I told Zabini to wake you and you hexed him?" He asked, I blinked, then slowly smirked

"Ahhh…he looked like a toad for _weeks._" I sighed, Theodore smiled

"Yeah, but I don't think he wanted a repeat."

I frowned in frustration

"Why'd you waaaaake me?" I whined, starting to lay back down, Theo frowned

"Because it's eight? And if you miss breakfast again Pansy will have a fit." He stated, I shrugged, and he sighed

"I think that would be approximately a transfiguration fit. I heard her saying she found a spell to transform clothing into undergarments for seventy two hours. It's irreversible." He stated, pulling his robes on, my eyes snapped open and I was momentarily taken over by a vision of myself standing in the great hall in nothing but a pink g-string. In a flurry of sheets, I stood and ran towards the lav

"I'm up! Tell her I'm showering!"

Theo snickered and grabbed his knapsack, heading towards the door

-

I walked into the great hall, knowing my appearance wasn't up to par. I had misplaced my tie and I refused to wear the horrible itchy vest. My white Slytherin crested shirt was most likely wrinkled and my hair hung around my face, still damp. Mostly because I had forgotten the hair drying spell my mother taught me. I was a mess. But…for some reason people were staring at me…I sat down next to Pansy and discreetly sat down, making sure that my clothing was still intact. Pansy stared at me for a second

"Not bad Dray. Trying out a new look?" She asked, sipping her pumpkin juice, I blinked

"What're you talking about? Why's everyone staring?" I hissed, Pansy giggled

"I think it's the fact you're not wearing you're uniform. And that your hair isn't gelled back."

I stared

"So everyone's staring because I broke the dress code and changed my hair care?" I asked, not really understanding her reasoning. She stared at me a moment

"No you git. Because you suddenly turned sexier." She stated, I perked an eyebrow and smirked

"Did you just call me sexy Pansy?" I purred, perking an eyebrow suggestively, she stared

"Come off it you wanker. You know I don't find you attractive." She said, I blinked and pouted

"Why not?" I asked, doing my best to sound wounded. She shrugged

"Too much ego my dear. It's deadly." She stated with a grin, I chuckled in amusement

"Yeah, I suppose so."

-

Defense against the Dark Arts. The last class before the first task. No one seemed to be able to concentrate. Moody stomped over to me; I paid no heed, not really noticing. He growled

"Constant Vigilance Malfoy!" He cried, I jumped and did my best not to fall out of my chair, the Gryffindors broke into laughter. Moody stared at me; there was something unnerving about this man. I didn't like it at all. He turned and went to talk to Snape who had just appeared at the door.

I flushed in shame that my godfather had caught me in such an embarrassing moment. I looked down and sighed, before I felt someone's eyes on me, I blinked and glanced around my shoulder to meet Potter's eyes. He blinked and as soon as he realized I was watching him, he looked away, staring out the window. I sighed and glanced back down.

"Malfoy, take your things and go with Professor Snape." Moody growled, stalking back to his desk, I blinked and grabbed my text book and knapsack before walking to the door. Snape led me out and towards the dungeons, I blinked in confusion

"Is something wrong Professor?" I asked, Snape glanced down at me

"No Draco. You and I just have to discuss something." He stated, holding the door to his office open for me. I blinked and walked in

"Is this about me breaking the dress code? I'll go change--." I broke off when I saw the expression on his face, he was as close to laughter as he'd get

"No Draco. This isn't about you breaking the dress code." He paused "Dumbledore seemed to find it amusing, so I think you'll be okay unless it becomes a regular habit."

"Alright sir…" I said, looking at him curiously, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Snape walked behind his desk and sat, looking at me thoughtfully. I blinked and perked my head a bit, he smirked in amusement

"Something on your mind Draco?" He asked, I looked at him

"Maybe…why sir?"

"I had a visit from your mother Draco." He stated, sitting back. I blinked in surprise

"Oh?"

"Yes. She seemed worried about you not coming home for Christmas." He explained, looking at me carefully. I glanced down, hating his gaze boring into mine.

"I've already asked Pansy to the Yule Ball." I stated quietly, Snape perked an eyebrow

"Interesting. As it hasn't been announced yet, and also because I thought Miss Parkinson was quite infatuated Mr. Zabini." He mused, I fidgeted slightly

"Well…mother told me of the ball early, and…I accidentally mentioned it to Pansy…and she wished to go but had no date…being that…er…" I paused and cleared my throat "No one…knew." I finished lamely, Snape smirked

"Draco, your mother told me about the 'surprise' your father arranged for this holiday." He stated, I blinked and stared, starting to feel a bit stupid

"Oh…" I muttered, Snape glanced at a portrait on the wall

"She also told me you would not stand for it." He stated, nonchalantly, I blinked and paled, opening my mouth to talk my way out of it, but he held up a hand

"Draco, don't try to explain, I don't need you to. The choice is yours. I believe deep in your heart you have already made the choice, and you just don't know who to turn to for help."

I stared at him

"Professor--." I started, he gave me a look for interrupting, I closed my mouth and waited for him to continue

"I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore about your situation and he wants you to know the entire order is behind you." He stated. I stared at him

"The order? Professor, what is this? Why are you…?" I broke off, Severus raised a brow

"Helping you? Well. Foremost, because your mother asked me to. You're my godson Draco. It's my job to do what I can to help you. That and its part of my job in the order of the phoenix."

I blinked and my jaw fell

"You? A…a…" I stuttered, Snape smirked slowly

"A spy. Yes."

I blinked and cleared my throat. Offering a meek 'oh'.

Snape set something on the desk in front me

"Wear this at all times. We cannot house you just yet…but if something should happen, just say 'The Burrow.'" He paused and looked at me "Understand Draco?"

I blinked and nodded, taking the pendant which was of a Dragon flying around a flame, I perked an eyebrow at him. Snape sighed

"It had to appear as something you would wear normally. Nothing has changed Draco. Remember that."

I nodded silently and clipped the chain around my neck. The professor looked at me

"You're dismissed. I'm sure Miss Parkinson and Mr. Nott are saving you a seat at lunch."

-

If I thought class was jarringly impatient, I had not had the foresight to see lunch. There were maybe three people eating in the whole Great Hall. And none of them were the champions. Pansy fidgeted next to me and with a sigh, I glanced at her, she was staring at the back of Cedric's head. The Hufflepuff was bent fervently over a book.

I pulled out a parchment, and whispered a spell quietly. I saw Cedric blink in alarm as the page of his text went blank. I smirked and pulled out a quill.

_Hey Cedric…last minute cramming hmm?_

**Draco, why do you insist of haunting my books?** He smiled over at me and I winked a little

_Simple, it's just so much fun to annoy you._

**I really need to read this book Draco; I still don't know how to pass the first task.**

_Well…what is it Ced?_

**Dragons…we've got to get past Dragon's…**

_**DRAGONS? THAT'S ABSURD!**_

**Hello Pansy.**

_**HOW DO THEY EXPECT YOU TO GET BY A DRAGON FOR CRIPE'S SAKES?**_

_Pansy, bloody hell, calm down. I doubt you're helping Cedric any._

_**Alright, alright. So what do you think so far?**_

**Pansy, I don't have a clue. So if you two will get out of my book…**

_I'm a little offended._

_**Shut up Draco. Cedric, Draco and I probably know more spells then this book to use against a Dragon. I mean, Christ, I've woken Draco up in the morning.**_

_Oh come off it._

**Alright, but make it quick, I have to be going soon. I need a plan!**

_**What do you have to work with?**_

**Just my wand.**

_**What about stunning it? Simple, effective—**_

_Impossible. One single stunning spell wouldn't knock out a dragon._

_**Well…how about a Hypnosis Charm?**_

_They only work on humans._

_**Well! Since you know everything Draco, what's your idea??**_

_Well. Cedric, just defer the dragon's attention from you. Transfigure something, or maybe a strong Impediment Jinx._

**That…just might work! Draco, you're a life saver.**

…_**Oh. Sure. Draaaaaco.**_

**Oh Pansy, you know I love you.**

_**Love you too Diggory, Good luck.**_

_You can do it Cedric. I know I believe in you…_

**Thanks you guys…**

And with that, Cedric snapped his book shut as Professor Sprout walked up, leading him outside

"And the games begin…" Pansy muttered

* * *

Next Chapter: The first task. :) 

Reviewwww! -hugs everyone-


	14. Draco's Dragons

**Disclaimer: **Don't own still.

**Warnings: **Language, Mature themes, Same sex relationships.

_Author's Note: _This Chapter is more of a continuation of the last chapter then its own stand alone chapter. Its slightly short and probably full of stupid mistakes, forgive me I will correct them at a later time.

* * *

Pansy pulled me into a seat in the bleachers; I noticed idly that Theo had opted to sit next her and not me as usual. I perked an eyebrow slightly, but Lodo Bagman's voice sounded through the small stadium. He announced that each of the champions must get past a different dragon to capture the golden egg.

I wrung my hands in anxiety as he called Cedric's name and announced he would be fighting the Swedish Short-Snout. The dragon was already waiting at its end of the makeshift ring. Cedric entered the ring and seemingly his eyes swept for any things that he could possibly use via his wand. Then his eyes stopped, the short-snout roared, obviously getting impatient with her intruder, she started to lumber forward and Cedric whipped out his wand, transforming a nearby stone into what seemed to be a Labrador retriever, the Dragon reared back for a second, contemplating what to do, then set out towards the dog in a clumsy yet graceful manner. Cedric, taking this distraction for granted, bounded towards the egg mound. When Cedric was about three yards away, the dragon stopped dead, her head snaked around and she blew smoke out of her nostrils in an angry manner. And just as soon as she had chosen to pursue the dog, now she was pursuing Cedric. Pansy gasped quietly and grabbed my arm in a vice grip, I winced and put my hand over hers, hoping I was calming. Cedric dove for the mound, his shoulder just barely getting singed by a jet of flame, Pansy jumped and made a whimpery sound of worry. But moments later Cedric scampered up to the mound and seized the golden egg. The crowd let out a roar of applause and Pansy lightened her grip slightly

"He…he made it…"

I smiled and patted her hand

"Yes he did."

I watched dully, pretty much bored out of my mind as Fleur and Viktor went, though I did manage a slight snicker when Krum managed to make his dragon crush half the eggs. Though in the end, I applauded enthusiastically.

As Bagman announced Potter's name, the boy wonder stepped out into the ring. Facing the Horntail with a determined face. I stared as he just _stood_ there. Wand out, unmoving

"What in the bloody hell…"

Pansy looked at me, her expression just as confused as mine. All of a sudden, on the distance I noticed a broom hurtling towards the ring

I stared

"Potter…you bloody genius." Pansy followed my gaze and blinked, smirking slowly.

The broom dived and Potter mounted it easily, flying and ducking around the Horntail's head, he swerved, not just soon enough, and the tail of the humongous beast came in contact with Potter's shoulder. I unknowingly paled and winced, it felt like a fist was squeezing my stomach. I averted my gaze as blood spilled onto his robes, Potter rolled and tipped into a dive, hurtling towards the egg mound. He narrowly missed a jet of flame and grabbed the golden egg with his unhurt arm, then spun, trying to get away from the beast as soon as he could. I couldn't say I really blamed him. Without so much as a look at either of my friends, I stood and walked down from the bleachers, when I was finally at the ground; I ran with all my might back to campus and sat on a stone bench.

If I was so mad at Potter…why did I care if he was hurt? Why did I care if he was bleeding? And most important, why the _hell_ was I so mad at myself??

I made a noise of irritation and stood, starting towards the castle. I could hear the spectators coming back from the tournament and I didn't really want to see anyone.

I just tromped up to my dorm and lay on my bed, curtains drawn.

-

It was well after two and I'd been trying to sleep for the past seven hours and it wasn't going well. I sighed and sat up, poking my head through the curtains of my four poster bed. No one else seemed to be awake.

I slipped out of bed and rummaged under my bed, grabbing my invisibility cloak. And clad in only a black t-shirt and green silk boxers…I threw the cloak around me and headed out into the halls.

The cold stone floors sent shivers up my spine and I frowned, I should have had enough sense to at least put on socks. But it was too late for that. Without so much as an idea of where I was headed, I wandered through the castle. Suddenly…I ran into something.

I fell over with a grunt of pain as my head hit the stone floor again

"Bloody hell…I'm destined to crack my skull." I muttered, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. I was aware that my invisibility cloak had fallen around my waist, revealing my torso, which probably appeared to be floating in midair.

I didn't really care though; I was more concerned with what I ran into.

There was…nothing there.'

I blinked and perked an eyebrow; suddenly Potter's head appeared out of thin air

"Hey Malfoy…" He whispered, looking a little worried "You alright?"

I sighed and started to stand, he grabbed my arm and helped me up, and surprisingly I let him.

He released my arm and I swayed slightly, he looked a little alarmed

"You…alright Malfoy? Should I take you to the hospital wing?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, I cleared my throat and found my voice

"N-no. I'm fine. My head has just taken a few hard hits lately…" I stated, putting a hand on my temple. I glanced at his arm "How about you?"

He removed his hand and followed my gaze, blinking

"Oh…I'm fine. Just a little scratch. It was nothing for Pomfrey…" He paused and picked up my cloak, perking an eyebrow "I was under the impression I was the only one at Hogwarts with one."

I scowled slightly and grabbed it

"You're not that special Potter." I drawled, to my surprise, the brunette grinned a little

"Where'd you get it?" He asked with a childish excitement

"…why does that matter?" I asked, folding it carefully, he shrugged

"Just curious." He said simply. I sighed

"Severus gave it to me."

"Snape? Why?" He asked, pulling his off. I blinked

"It was a gift…he gave it to me when he was pronounced my godfather." I explained, Potter paused

"Snape is your godfather? Rotten luck." He stated, turning and opening a door. I frowned

"He's not that bad."

"He's not that good either Draco." He stated, entering the room that seemed to be a sitting room. I frowned deeper and followed him

"We're back on first name basis?" I asked confusedly, Potter flopped into a chair and paused

"I suppose." He said thoughtfully, I hesitated for a second, and then sat down across from him on a small stool

"Then I suppose I owe you an apology Potter…" I grimaced at the word 'apology'. Harry seemed amused and perked his head

"So'm I." He stated, giving me a smile "I guess my pride was a little wounded."

I sighed and glanced down; he leaned forward and pressed something into my hand. I glanced down and realized it was my money bag. I couldn't help but smile, I glanced at him

"Thanks."

"No problem. And try to carry less money around. That bag gave me a bruise. I had to tell Hermione I walked into a wall."

I blushed a little

"Habit I suppose." I said, and then with a jolt I realized I wasn't exactly…_dressed._ I glanced at him. He had flannel slacks and a long sleeve shirt on. I stood suddenly

"I…uh. I should go. It's late. Past curfew." I stated hurriedly, starting for the door. Potter blinked and looked slightly surprised, but nodded

"Good night Draco." He said quietly. I felt myself smile again

"Good night…Harry."

* * *

heeeeeeee...this is losing a plot fast. XD; Oh well. I'll find it again somewhere. 

Also, in your review, I'd like to know how many of your are up for a Remus/Sirius fic in the maraduar era. I've been itching to write one for a while. So please review with what you thought about this chapter, as well as your opinion on the above.


	15. A Christmas Surprise

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Warnings: MATURE THEMES. **Language, AND SAME SEX RELATIONSHIPS.

**-If you are offended by same sex relationships, I really suggest you do NOT read this chapter.-**

_Author's Note: _Two important things my lovely readers, 1) Because of events in this chapter, the rating is now raised to M. Please do not read further if that bothers you. And 2) In this chapter I skip to their seventh year, a little abruptly I know, but this story is beginning to drag on.

* * *

My thoughts stirred as I sat in that plastic hospital chair. Things had changed so much in so little time. I barely had any time to understand what was happening or why. My brain was in a constant ache from thinking about my life. I avoided Harry after that night. Quite well in fact. For three years. In which my father killed a muggle-born. His trial was fast tracked and there was no shortage of people looking to testify against him. Include myself and mother. In that instance my mother became thrilled with her new found freedom and quickly filed for divorce before she lost the nerve. 

I of course, was caught in the middle. I was still torn and depressed over Cedric's early departure from the world. I just hadn't let myself feel anything.

-

It was Christmas Eve. Something ate at my heart and I finally realized what it was.

Cedric was a brother to me. We first met on Christmas Eve. Around nine years ago. I was but eight and Cedric was about to turn eleven. Father wanted to Get Amos Diggory on his list of possible contacts.

Mother had let us eat together, alone in the small dining room off the kitchen. I remember…Pansy was there, her blonde hair in two massive curly pigtails.

Cedric had pulled her hair, expecting her to cry like any other girl. Instead, Pansy punched him. And that night, Cedric was the one who cried.

But instead of holding a grudge, Cedric formed a strong bond with Pansy. And of course, at that age, Pansy and I were a package deal.

Slowly, we became inseparable, playing Quidditch, pretending to duel, even making potions in my mother's kitchen sink.

That was until Cedric left for Hogwarts.

Pansy and I were torn. We wrote every week, avidly, waiting for more details, barely containing the excitement that we would too, indeed be there in three years.

I sighed mournfully as Theodore pulled back the curtains of my four poster. The last three years had done him good. His once pallid and mousey face had turned tan and almost rugged. He was no longer lanky, but well toned.

He stared at me for a second with his hazel eyes

"Draco? Are you ok?" He asked quietly, my eyes snapped onto him

"…yeah…I'm fine." I murmured, Teddy looked me over, well aware I was more then suspicious, I was sitting up, fully clothed, on top of my made bed with the curtains drawn.

But the moment of suspicion seemed to have passed.

"Good!" He cried, breaking into a grin, I stared at him

"Why are you so bloody happy?"

"Ohhhh….I just have a bloody perfect plan." He cooed, I sighed

"Is it to get Pansy to go out with you again?" I asked tiredly, Theo paused and frowned

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I don't want to hear it." I grumbled, laying down and turning away from him.

He sat on the bed next to me and sighed

"I know, I'm a fool. She'd rather eat a whole batch of ginger snaps then spend one intimate second with me. I just…love her."

I paused and rolled over, looking at him

"What now?"

He smiled a little and gave a small shrug of his shoulders

"I love her."

I sighed in irritation

"Alright, bloody hell. I'll help you."

-

Pansy walked into the Slytherin common room. It was darker then usual. She frowned, squinting through the darkness. She couldn't make out any figures, yet she felt a presence. Suddenly there was a voice

"Hello Pansy…"

Pansy stiffened and started to reach for her wand, she paused though, as she realized she knew the voice, and that it was friend…not foe. Theodore suddenly appeared, draping Draco's cloak over a nearby chair. Pansy frowned

"Theo what in Merlin's—?" She started, but she was interrupted by the boy. His lips…soft and sweet were on her own. Pansy wouldn't admit to herself, but at the moment she was most definitely weak in the knees. And then her brain caught up and she pushed Theodore away, sticking her wand in his face. Theo didn't flinch or pale as usual, he just stared. Pansy hesitated and lowered her wand, contenting herself in punching him square in the nose before stalking up to her dorm room.

Teddy sat himself in a chair and stemmed the bleeding as I exited from my hiding place

"_That_ was your bloody plan??" I asked, Theo grinned a little, wiping a bit of blood away.

"Who says it's over?"

I rolled my eyes and mended his nose with a flick of my wand

-

Pansy stalked to her bed, fuming over that insufferable Nott. He just couldn't understand _no._

She noticed the curtains on her bed were drawn, so she pulled the green velvet aside and gasped quietly in shock. There were a dozen white roses settled on her pillows. Not even hitting her that Theo could be possible of such a romantic action. She spotted a note near the flowers and picked it up gingerly, her eyes skimming the parchment

_Pansy,_

_I know you may never forgive me, but please know you will always be in my heart._

_As my soul aches for you, my mind rationally tells me you don't feel the same._

_I know it was awful. I know I may regret it. But please understand. That one moment, the sweet taste of your lips against mine, will make it so much easier to go on._

_On that note, I wish to tell you something I have waited three years to utter, knowing you'd never say it back. My dearest Pansy…I love you with all my heart, my mind and my soul._

_Yours truly,_

_Theodore Emil Nott._

-

I watched bemusedly as Teddy's eyes never left the door to the girl's dorms. Suddenly the door flew open and a blur whipped by, suddenly Theo was lying on the couch being thoroughly snogged by Pansy. I stared for a moment and smirked in amusement. I summoned my robes, mittens and scarf and let them have their privacy. I wandered down onto the grounds, slowly pulling on my winter clothes, trudging through the snow, I made my way to the Lake, which was delightfully frozen over. I paused a second and smiled, quickly transfiguring my boots into a pair of ice skates. I wobbled over and carefully slipped onto the ice, skating around leisurely. Suddenly I stopped and glanced up at the moon. Without noticing, I started to spin, slowly, then faster and faster…

Images flashed through my mind

_Cedric, smiling as he headed out of the great hall with Sprout._

_My mother, as my father sent another curse at her._

_Cedric and pansy, wrestling over a toy Quaffle._

_Mother, smiling and waving me off from platform nine and three quarters for the first time._

_Severus, smiling as I showed him my O.W.L scores._

_Harry, as he pinned me to the wall, demanding that I cheated._

_Cedric, again, emerging triumphantly from the second task, holding Cho over his shoulder._

_Harry, as he pulled both Weasley and the little blonde girl from the water._

_Pansy, as she took my arm, stunningly beautiful for the Yule ball._

_My father staring at me as I testified against him._

_Theodore, as he ate a Canary cream and exploded into feathers._

_Pansy laughing as Theo tried asking her out for the thousandth time._

_Harry, as he sat in Madame Puddifoot's with the Chang girl._

_Theo pinning me to the floor, wrestling me for my new Firebolt 1000._

_My father, beating me to submission, pulling out his wand to cast Crucio._

_Severus, frustrated as I messed up the Veritaserum for the millionth time._

_Harry, as he smiled at me and bid me good night so long ago._

_Theo as I destroyed his king in a night long tournament of wizards' chess_

_Pansy, as she threw a snowball, hitting me square in the forehead_

_Cedric…his eyes…dead, face pale and lifeless…_

Suddenly I felt myself on the ice, lying on the ice, a dull pain throbbing from the bottom of my spine to my temples

"Draco! Are you alright??" A voice called, I groaned in reply and suddenly I found myself face to face with Harry as he struggled to keep his footing on the slick ice, he swerved and lost his footing, suddenly there was an enormous pressure on my chest, I breathed in sharply and looked into the eyes of Harry Potter. He blushed and started to try and get up, but before he could act, I grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips onto mine hungrily. Harry made a surprised sound and his eyes widened, but I didn't give up that easily, I slowly ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he melted against me, opening his mouth eagerly. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and to my surprise his tongue met mine, challenging my sudden dominance. I didn't back off, I savored the contact, exploring every inch of his mouth, he moaned quietly, erotically and I paled suddenly, realized what I was doing and pushed him away. Harry pulled away, looking down at me confusedly

"Draco…w-what was that…" He breathed, flushed and slightly ruffled. I bit my lip

"I…it was a kiss." I said, averting my gaze. He smiled a little, tipping my chin back

"A mind-blowing kiss…" He muttered. I stared at him as he leaned forward again, I pulled back

"I…don't think that's right. Plus my arse is frozen." Harry paused, looking momentarily hurt

"Alright…c'mon. He said, standing shakily. I stood and transfigured my skates back into boots, following him back into a castle and into a warm little room, filled with rich burgundies. I wrinkled my nose a little at the color scheme and sat down in one of the chairs. Harry handed me a mug of cocoa that had been sitting on a nearby table. I sipped the warm liquid. I sighed quietly and Harry looked at me

"Why've you been avoiding me Draco?" He asked, turning his gaze to his mug

"I've…been trying to figure some things out."

"For three years?" He cried, looking at me with a hurt expression

"I…I had a reason…" I stuttered, he frowned

"And what is that?" He snarled

"I…I love you." I blurted, then blushed in shame and cast my gaze to the floor. Suddenly his lips were against mine, passionately, hungrily. And at that moment, I realized he wanted what I did. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close as possible. He nibbled my lip gently and straddled my lap, making me emit a small noise of shock. Harry paid no heed and slipped his tongue into my mouth, as our tongues touched and danced, battling for dominance, I ran my hands up and down his back. Suddenly he nipped at my tongue, making me squeak into his mouth, the corners of his lips tugging up into a smile. I smirked into the kiss and grinded up into his lap, pleased to know that he was as turned on as I was by the recent events as I watched him jump, then shuddered slightly. Harry pulled away and started stripping off my clothing until my neck was visible, he kissed and nipped and sucked his way down to my collarbone, he smirked slightly as I moaned in pleasure.

He looked at me, his eyes full of lust

"Any objections?"

"None whatsoever."

-

I lay in the bed the room of requirements materialized, Harry was sprawled in the sheets, his head burrowed in my stomach. I stroked his soft hair thoughtfully, glancing out the window at the sunrise. Harry stirred slightly and looked up at me, blinking groggily. As soon as he realized where he was, he smiled and burrowed back into my stomach

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, his voice muffled by my skin

"We should…get back to our Common rooms. Before anyone notices we're gone.

Harry raised his head and sighed

"Fine…but promise me something…promise this isn't a one time thing."

I blinked and I gave him a genuine smile

"Never."

-

Pansy waited in the common room as I entered

"Helloooooooo Draco." She grinned "Fun night? You're looking thoroughly shagged." She teased, I blushed a little. But suddenly her face turned serious "I…have some bad news Draco…" She muttered, holding out the Daily Prophet

I blinked and took it from her, paling at the headline.

"Draco, its ok. Don't panic." But before the words were even out of her mouth I had bolted, running back to the Room of Requirement, hoping to god that Harry was still there.

Pansy stared after me as the paper fluttered to the floor

_**Notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy breaks out of Azkaban.**_

I ran as fast as I could, the walls whipped by. My heart was in my throat and I felt a burst of panic as I realized the door to the room of requirements was still there.

I flung the door open to see Harry frozen on a chair, still half naked with my father pointing a wand at him.

Lucius looked over and smirked

"Aaahh, Draco, you've come to join the fun." He drawled, I glared at him

"How _dare_ you. You fucking wanker." I snarled, I glanced at Harry quickly

"Are you alright Harry?"

Lucius sneered as Harry nodded

"_Harry_ is it now Draco? What are you…fucking him??" He seethed, I paused and glanced down, as much as I hated the man I had to call father, I could not lie.

"Draco you little WHORE." He growled, Harry stood up, anger radiating off his body

"Don't you call him that."

Lucius snickered

"He is a whore. Just like his bitch of a mother."

I felt myself pale in anger and I whipped out my wand, pointing it at him

"Don't. You talk about her like that."

"Shut _up_ you insolent little brat. You ungrateful little slut!" Lucius yelled, Harry growled and took a step forward, Lucius smirked and lifted his wand slightly

_"VIDANGERLASANG!" _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

* * *

DUNDUNDUNNNNNN. OHMY. XD; 

Well folks, we're reaching the end here. Two more chapters at the most. ;o;

Review please!_**  
**_


	16. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own. Yay.

**Warnings: **Same as all the other chapters. Language, Mature themes and slash.

_Author's Note: _The end. Short and sweet...I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

I paled as I kneeled next to Harry's pale body. 

I knew that spell. I knew the one my father used on him. It…was to leech all the blood from your body.

I was frantic as I pulled Harry into my grasp, I didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden, a memory came flashing back.

_Snape set something on the desk in front me_

"_Wear this at all times. We cannot house you just yet…but if something should happen, just say 'The Burrow.'" He paused and looked at me "Understand Draco?"_

_I blinked and nodded, taking the pendant which was of a Dragon flying around a flame_

I took a deep breath and hoped desperately that the charm hadn't worn off

"The Burrow."

-

I appeared in a small kitchen, humble and slightly broken down. I cradled Harry close, almost in tears. I heard excitement in the next room, and the sound of presents being opened. I found my voice

"H-help…" I said weakly, I frowned and tried again "_Help!_"

There was a pause and some shuffling before a gaggle of Weasley's and one Granger appeared.

"He…he needs help..." I muttered, before blacking out.

-

Hermione shook my shoulder gently

"Draco, you were having a nightmare…" She said softly, I noticed it was late, almost every one was asleep, except for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley who was busily knitting, obviously worried out of her mind. I sighed and rubbed my eyes

"Thanks Hermione…" I muttered groggily and Hermione smiled a little

"You called me by my first name." She stated, looking pleased. I paused

"I suppose I did." I said, giving her a small smile.

Ron grunted loudly

"Nnnnnoooooo Mummy not the pandaaaaa, not the dancing panda!" He cried, after which he proceeded to fall off the plastic chair with a resounding thud.

Everyone had either been awakened by his proclamation or by him falling. The twins snickered in amusement as their younger brother woke confusedly. Suddenly the door to Harry's room opened and a tired looking healer stepped out.

"He's awake." He stated, all at once, everyone jumped to their feet, fighting to be the first one to see him. But the healer held up a hand

"He has requested to see Mr. Malfoy first." He stated, I blinked in surprise and Ron scowled, starting to say something offensive, but Hermione clapped a hand around his mouth.

I strode forward carefully and entered Harry's room, shutting the door behind me.

Harry looked up and smiled

"Draco…" He whispered, his voice was hoarse, I walked closer and sat in the provided chair. Harry reached out and took my hand. He smiled weakly

"They told me what you did…" He murmured, I shrugged. He sighed and looked at me sadly

"Can I have a hug Draco?" He asked, a sadness leaking into his voice. I blinked and complied, wrapping my arms around him tightly

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, I sighed and burrowed into his shoulder

"It's okay…" I muttered, speaking for the first time, Harry hugged tighter

"I love you…" He said softly, I paused and looked up at him

"Why _do_ you love me Harry?"

He smiled softly

"Because you're an insufferable git." He stated simply, I blinked and couldn't help but break out into a smile

"I hate you Potter." I drawled, Harry grinned

"Mmm. I guess I'll just have to hate you more then huh?"

_-Fin-_

* * *

...I rather liked that ending. Huh.

Anyways. Review to your hearts content.


End file.
